Truth or Dare Demigod night
by plaincrazysuckup
Summary: Percy has invited most of the Demigods to play Truth or Dare at his place. A god crash the party. What will happen when they play? Percabeth! Thuke! My first Fic! No flames Plz!
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare Demigod night

Percy: I don't like the sound of this.

Annabeth: Athena will be mad. I know what will happen.

Me: What?

Annabeth: Me and Percy kiss.

Me: Righto!

Percy: …

Me: More to come.

Percy POV

Everyone was gathering at my apartment to play Truth or Dare- MY way. I don't play normally. Not at all. Okay. I'll tell you how I play.

Truth- The first Truth you get, even if the question is not 'Who do you have a crush on?' , you will have to say your crush. Then, you have to kiss them for five seconds minimum.

Dare- Nothing. Same thing as regular.

The doorbell rang. I opened the door. Annabeth walked in. She hugged me. Grover and Clarisse came in behind her. Clarisse punched me lightly (her lightly is your painful) and Grover high-fived me. We waited for Nico, Thalia, and Luke to come.

1 hour later…

The doorbell rang.

"Finally!" I muttered. When I opened the door, it was the gods _and_ Luke, Thalia and Nico. Which gods? Aphrodite, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena (Crap), Hermes and Dionysus came. Athena was bad news. She wanted to blast me to pieces because I'm friends with Annabeth. Well, not my problem.

"Well, let's start." I said. Athena nodded. She had a sour look on her face. Everyone sat in a circle. Aphrodite sat out. I told everyone my rules. Then, we began. I started.

"Clarisse, Truth or Dare?"

"Um… Dare."

"I dare you to…"

Percy: What do I say?

Me: It's a surprise. If I tell you now, everyone will know.

Percy: :(

Haha, CLIFFY!!! I'll update as soon as I get 15 reviews.


	2. Chick Flick

Truth or Dare Demigod night

"I dare you to… Get Chris Rodriguez and invite him and watch Chick Flick with him." I grinned. Clarisse had a crush on Chris and she would not stand inviting him over here.

"Er- I'm chickening out on this one." Clarisse said.

I made squawking noises. "Why- You too afraid he'll say no because he doesn't like you back?" Clarisse growled.

"Shut up, punk, I don't need everyone else knowing. If you don't shut up, I'm gonna pound your face in." But it was too late. Everyone else had heard. The gods were laughing and the demigods were squawking along with me. Clarisse looked like a walking, ripe tomato ready for combat. Talk about bad luck. Just then, Ares, Clarisse's dad, kicked open the door and left it hanging on its hinges.

"Alright, who's messing with my daughter?!" Ares shouted.

I raised my hand. Everyone else backed down. "Hey, Ares, I kicked your butt once, do you need it kicked again?"

Then, the wall started cracking. Then a guy with a lightning scar ran in.

"Harry Potter?" I asked.

He nodded. "Where are Ron and Hermione?" I wondered aloud.

"Making out, while they should be fighting Voldemort." he said gravely.

"Wait, didn't he die already? If not, why aren't you fighting him?"

"No. I, uh, wanted to play Truth or Dare. Can I? Ginny, you can come out now."

"Wait, Ginny, you, Ares, what's next? Hey, can I borrow some money? I need to fix the wall and the door." I muttered as Ginny scurried out from the kitchen.

"Er- sure- Hey, here comes Voldemort! Gotta go! Come on Ginny!" Harry yelled as he threw me $1,000,000. "I'M RICH!"

"Oh well, let's just get back to the game." Athena snapped. I nodded and said, "Clarisse, yes or no?"

"Yes" she whispered so lightly somebody 2 inches away from her could barely hear her.

"Wait, punk, you can't make my daughter do anything!" Ares shouted.

"Well, it's Truth or Dare, and so I can. Clarisse, grab the phone, it's in the kitchen, you must've memorized Chris' number. Ask him to come to my place." I replied solemnly. Clarisse nodded. She typed in Chris' number. The phone rung for a while. Then a male voice picked up.

(A/N: **Bold Chris**_ italics Clarisse_)

**Hello? Who is this?**

_Uh, hi, is Chris there? It's important. It's about camp._

**Yup, this is Chris.**

_Um, Chris, we're having a party at Jackson's house, and I was wondering if you wanted to come. The rest of them are out to eat so we can do whatever. They won't be back for a while, I guess, and we can scare them._

**Sounds good to me.**

_Okay, see you there!_

**Wait; is this, like, a date?**

_No, why? Do you want it to be?_

**Very much, so.**

_Okay. Bye. (Hung up.)_

**Bye. (Hung up)**

Clarisse's POV

2 minutes later…

The doorbell rang. Chris. Jackson and his buddies were hiding somewhere in the living room. Luke and Thalia were making out, I saw them in the other room when I was checking to see if anybody was in any of the rooms, just in case.

I'll bet Jackson and Chase want to be kissing, the lovebirds.

I opened the door and Chris was standing there, wearing a tux.

"Hey, Chris, wanna watch Chick Flick with me?"

Percy: Why does Clarisse think that I wanna be kissing Annabeth?

Annabeth: Because you do.

Percy: Well, you want to be kissing me, Wise Girl.

Me: Break it up! You both like eachother! Everybody knows!

What does Chris say? Haha! ANOTHER CLIFFY!


	3. Oopsy Daisy

Truth or Dare Demigod night

"Uh- Chick Flick? Isn't that for three yr. olds?" Chris said a-matter-a-factly.

"Um- ya, I know, but isn't it kinda funny?" I said hopefully. I hoped Jackson was happy with this, because I was acting so stupid and I was burning.

"No." I kinda growled at the couches.

Percy POV

This was pure awesomeness! Clarisse was making a complete fool of herself! I was videotaping it. Annabeth tapped my shoulder.

"Don't videotape this!" she snapped, whispering.

"Why? This is pure awesomeness and I wanna show everyone this tape and I will be a celebrity, even though I already am." I kept blabbing on and on about how awesome it was and when I was to the part about me being King of Camp Half-Blood, she kissed me. I hope that part wasn't on the tape. It wasn't. I checked the angle of the recorder. I blushed scarlet.

"What was that for?" I whispered, embarrassed. Everyone else was watching and was trying to hold back their giggles to notice her kissing me.

"Shut up! And I kinda felt like it." she replied. With that, she kissed me again. I kept the recorder at the same angle. I pulled away after six seconds.

"I like you too, but Athena is here, remember?" I whispered into her ear.

"Yea. So?"

"If she sees us kissing, she will kill me and you will be heartbroken!" I said in a way that meant 'Didn't you know that?'

"So?"

"So, Annabeth? Is that all? If I was killed, you would be very mad, and all you say is 'So?'? Is that it? It's almost like you don't care!" I exploded.

"I care!" I just frowned and went back to videotaping.

Clarisse POV

Jackson was talking with Chase. Then she kissed him. They chatted again and she kissed him again. Jackson broke apart after six seconds and started quarrelling with Chase. After a while, he frowned and went back to something. I didn't care, though. I had other things to focus on. Like Chris, for instance. Anyway, I looked back at Chris. He was so handsome! Wait, stop it Clarisse. Damn hormones! Acting up already!

"So, watcha wanna do?" I asked.

"_Anything_ other than Chick Flick." he replied.

Without thinking, I said, "You're hot."

"WHAT?!" Chris shouted.

"Oh, fuck!"

"You just said I'm hot!"

"No!"

Percy: Clarisse is in a lot of freaking trouble.

Me: Yes, she is. Tune in next time to see what happens to Clarisse.

15 more reviews people! I had 30 the last time, so 15 this time! I'll update soon!


	4. Sorry People

Sorry the chapters are so short, I need time to think! No flames! Don't take it out on me! I can not think of anything! Feel free to help out.


	5. The the dress and bikini?

**Well, hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated… I'm making the chapters longer. Halleluiah! On with the story!**

Clarisse POV

"Even if you didn't, you're hot too." Chris mutters quietly.

Hell yes!

Then Jackson ruined the moment. He popped up from behind the couch and screamed

"HI CHRIS!"

"GODS DARNIT JACKSON!" I screamed.

"We're playing Truth or Dare," Jackson said matter-of-factly.

Chris looked a bit down. "Oh."

"Want to join?" I asked. This spread hushed whispers around the room.

"Sure," he said.

I smile very evilly. "Grover, Truth or Dare?"

He groaned and spit out the can he was chewing. "Dare."

My smile gets wider and wider until I think my face might split. "I dare you to make out with Athena."

Athena's eyes widened so wide I thought they might pop out.

"Errrr," Grover tried to back away but some of the gods caught him.

"Go!" and roughly pushed him to Athena. He looked up nervously, then laughed nervously.

My patience is running thin.

I shove him onto Athena, all traces of patience gone, then laugh as they topple onto each other and begin to make out.  
As soon as it starts to get graphic, someone pulls them off each other.

Annabeth smirks at both of them. "There was more truth in that than (then?) there was dare."

Athena and Grover flush pink.

"You're up!" bellowed Ares.

"Zeus," Grover said, "Truth or Dare?"

Zeus sighed. "Dare."

Grover grins. "Get up there and sing Barbie Girl."

"Noo! Not that song!"

"Yes that song."

Zeus laughs maniacally. "I'm only doing this because I'm crazy," he says in a high-pitched voice, as though imitating a counselor. He needs one. "Just because I'm crazy!" He crawls like a toddler to the front of the room and grabbed a mike from the hands of the waiting Grover.

He smiles like a psycho. "Daddy, please help me," he says, and wraps himself around Grover's legs.

Issues!

Grover shakes him off and shoves him.

"Sing, Zeus."

Zeus narrows his eyes and motioned Grover to start the music.

_I'm a Barbie girl/in a Barbie world/thin and plastic/it's fantastic!_

And on went the torture of Zeus.

I started booing halfway through the song, because, well, to put it lightly, Zeus _sucked_. I don't know if I've heard anything worse in my entire life. Ugh. It was terrible. He'd be covered in tomatoes if I had any. Which I sadly don't. I don't how any of us actually survived. It was that bad. It was sickening watching his face as he sang. He looked- _in to it_.

How is that?

Zeus took all to long to finish the song.

"Erm. Who to pick." He hummed to himself. He needs a counselor. He _really_ needs one.

"Percy! Truth or Dare!" Zeus grinned like a little boy on Christmas and motioned for Jackson to tell him.

"Dare," he grumbled.

Zeus' grin nearly split his face. I like this!

"I dare you to dance to Sexy Can I in a bikini. Really sexily too!"

I cracked up! Gods, this was going to be so funny! He grumbled and went to get changed for the dance. Everyone was rolling around laughing once he was out of the room. We still were laughing when he came back in. He glared at us and everyone struggled to keep our eyes away from his bottom half. It was very hard though!

He hopped on stage and began to shake his butt to the song. It FAILED. I swear, my dad could dance better than that! It was hilarious though! Chase was drooling a bit…. eww….

"I'm NEVER doing that again!" Jackson yelled at us when we were done laughing. I smirked.

"Aw, but we loved it soooo much!"

"Yeah, we did!" chorused around the room. He glared and went to go get changed.

When he was back, he smirked right at my dad, who was still guwaffing.

"Truth or Dare?" he said, with that girly smirk of his.

"Dare!" my dad yelled, like the manly man he is.

"I dare you to wear a pretty purple strapless dress for the rest of the game! And act like a girl!" We all stared.

And burst out laughing.

"Adorable!" yelled Aphrodite.

"Amusing," Athena smiled slightly, trying to hold back a laugh.

We only laughed harder when we saw the dress.

It was purple, short, pretty, and had a big black belt thing around the waist.

"You'll love to wear that! God of war, my ass!"

Then he smiled.

"Oh, I love it! Thank you all!"

We had forgotten the other part. My dad was now a girl. He flirtatiously batted his eyelashes at Zeus and Apollo.

"Why look at you, handsome!"

I think the world has gone mad!

"Now who should I pick? Ooooh, my girlfriend Athena," who was still laughing "Or my girlfriend Aphrodite?" who was laughing also. I wisely shut my mouth. I was NOT going to be picked again!

We all started to chant "Athena! Athena!"

"Athena, truth or dare?"

We all cheered.

"Truth! These dares are getting out of hand!"

My dad smiled. "I know, girlfriend! There is no way I'm picking Dare again!" He shot a 'sweet' smile at Jackson. Jackson is so going to get it! I laughed at his pathetic, scared expression. Wimp.

"Well, Athena," my dad said, smiling evilly, "I think Percy has something to tell you! And you must react _truthfully _to it."

Jackson visibly gulped.

"Hehe…. funny story!... Me and your….. daughter…. Haha…." His stuttering was so stupid! "Well…. we, um….. Annabeth and me…. we, how do I put this lightly?... kissed?" It came out more as a question than an answer, actually. Fail!

She screamed bloody murder! She turned on Chase first.

"YOU!..." Then she turned to Jackson. "I WILL HURT YOU!" Who knew Athena had it in her?

Chase again. "I TOLD YOU I DIND'T LIKE HIM! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" Jackson. "YOU KNEW I TOLD MY DAUGHTER TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU!" Chase. "HE'S TROUBLE!" Jackson. "YOU'RE TROUBLE!" She grabbed her hair, and- get this!- started to rip it out!

"OWWWWWWW! THAT HURT!" she screamed.

We all started to back away. She needs more therapy than Zeus!

That's saying a lot…

She composed herself. "So what's new?" she asked.

Definitely crazy….

**I know it wasn't long, but I have more to come!**

**R&R!**

**Link to Ares' dress is on my profile.**


End file.
